


Five Hugs that SG-1 Gave (and received)

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Exactly as advertised.





	Five Hugs that SG-1 Gave (and received)

1- Ernest Littlefield hugs Daniel every time they meet. Every single time. Daniel’s anthropologist side posits that Ernest associates Daniel with his first human contact in fifty years and enjoys reliving the moment.  
Daniel accepts the hugs with discomfort tinged with embarrassment. He hasn’t been hugged like that in so long, he’s forgotten how to hug back.  
Jack laughs and eggs Ernest on. 

2- Sam is fiddling with some kind of gizmo when Daniel walks in, loosening his tie.

“Everything alright?” She asks idly.

“Yeah, Tok’ra have been shoved back through the wormhole, Janet frogmarched Jack to the infirmary and the President is off to do something…Presidential. How are you?” He flops onto the stool beside her.  
“And don’t say you’re okay,” he interrupts as she opens her mouth. ”You’re not okay. Martouf was important to you and what’s okay is for you to be affected by that.”

Sam opened her mouth to deflect the conversation but what spilled out surprised her. “They took his body like it was some kind of an experiment they couldn’t wait to get started on!”

“It sucks.” Daniel sighed. “Wanna hug?”

Sam turned into his waiting arms. “Do me a favor and hug me hard. Really hard.” She wanted to feel something, anything, even if it were just Daniel’s arms around here.

3- The first hug, the first real hug, Teal'c could remember receiving was from Cassandra. SG-1 had been invited to Dr. Fraiser's house for a cook-out (which amazed Teal'c because ALL Jaffa food was cooked out of doors) and Cassandra had made a big deal of hugging all of SG-1 and didn't even hesitate to include Teal'c.  
He found out he quite liked it.

4- Sam tolerated, barely, the hug Rodney McKay gave her before he was shipped out to Russia. Or, as Daniel said, he was traded for a box of naquadah and a Russian to be named later.

5- Daniel found himself on the receiving end of a surprising quick hug from General Hammond when the crew retook Prometheus from Vala. “Thought we'd lost you again,” the general said as he patted Daniel's back.


End file.
